SasoDei - Sorrow Of Tommorow
by Akatsuki1210
Summary: Deidara was forced to join the Akatsuki, without his own acceded. After being in the organization, what will change his life? Will he have a better life or worse? Yaoi, angst, lemons. etc.
1. Meeting

Sasori sighed, as he finished working with his new puppet. A knock was heard on the door. He looked at it, "Yes?"

"Sasori. It's me, Kakuzu. Leader-Sama wants to talk to you." – He heard the voice, behind the door.

_"Now what?" _Sasori asked to himself, sighed and got up. He once looked at Kakuzu, who had just opened the door and then nodded.

Kakuzu nodded too, and went.

After Sasori got out of his room, he locked it and, went to the leader's work room.

"Kakuzu, told me th-"

"Yes, I want to talk to you." – Pain cut off Sasori's throat and start talking.

Sasori cocked an eyebrow, "About?"

"Sasori, you know..You have had already two partners, the first one, Orochimaru, and the second one.." – Pain sighed, and continued, "Ami".

Sasori's eyes widened, as he heard her name.

Memories starterd placing on Sasori's head;

* * *

_"Sasori.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-"_

_"Shut up!" – Ami's tear slipped, as soon as Sasori yelled at her._

_"I'm sorry, I haven't recognized the puppet." – Ami cried._

_…_

_"Ami." - Sasori said, quitly, almost harsh, "You're annoying"._

_Ami gulped, she was quite hurt by him, but was still standing on her feet. "__Why are you always trying to catch my eyes?"_

_One tear was slipped from her tender cheeks again, and her painful look, lips went into a smile, soft smile._

_"Do you really want to know why?"_

_Sasori looked at her in agreement. Ami one looked at Sasori, he was looking at her too, waited for the answer._

_"Because.. I love you." – Tears started slipping away from her eyes, as soon as she closed her eyes. _

* * *

"Sasori? Are you listening to me?" – Pain asked.

Sasori went back into the reality. "Wha-. I'm sorry, leader."

"It's alright. So, we have to find the new partner for you. Well, we have some information about the sixteen years old bomber. I think, he's pretty skilled. You have to make him come to the Akatsuki." – Pain looked at Sasori and little smiled. "Kisame and Itachi will follow and help you. I had already given the documents to Itachi, about where will he be today. So, good luck, I hope you'll get him"

Sasori nodded, and went back to his room, for rest.

* * *

"I hope, he won't be annoying." – Sasori mumbled.

Itachi just sighed, and Kisame chuckled.

"We're already here, Sasori. Let's see your new partner." – Kisame told him, but was shocked when he heard the voice of explosion.

"Here he is." – Itachi sighed.

Sasori nodded, by the way none of them saw it, simply because, he was in Hiruko.

* * *

Deidara's POV.

-xxx-

I suddenly heard footsteps from behind. I turned around and saw three men.

"Who the fucks are you, un?" – I somehow got pissed, because they ruined my explosions.

"We're the Akatsuki." – The guy with black hair spoke up.

"A-Akatsuki?" – My eyes widened.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Yes, I guess you know us."

I nodded, I was still in shock, like what the fuck did they want for me, and how did they find me.

The light blue skinned man smirked.

"Your abilities are useful to us. From now on, you will be the member of Akatsuki."

"Wh-" – I stared at him in disbelief. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No." – The black haired guy answered.

I laughed little. "No. NO. I'm not going with you, you freaks, un!" – I somehow shouted at them.

"Cut it off, brat." – I looked at the grossy one. "You're coming with us."

"Make me, un." – I replied

The man, or should I call him monster glared at me. That look.. It was so creepy. I tried to avoid it, but failed.

"How about if we come to an agreement?" – The black haired guy responded. "I'll fight you, and if I win, you must join the Akatsuki."

I nodded, and in one second, I attacked him with my clay. "Katsu!"

He jumped up, and rolled his eyes. "Is that all you've got?"

I glared hard at him and attacked with more clays. The black haired guy shunned the bombs, stared as they explode and then looked at me.

I grinned, ignoring my failures, "Now, you will be finished, un", suddenly the earthworm of clay entwained him and I quickly made my hand signs to explode him.

He didn't look like, he was in panic, he just sighed, "Now, take a closer look into my eyes."

Without thinking, I looked at him, my eyes widened. "G-Genjutsu..?" – I was entwained by the earthworm as well as this guy either. Anyways, for exploding the man, was just left a single word. I grinned and opened my mouth to say it, but

"Now, be smart. If you explode me, you will explode yourself too." – He little smirked at me.

I sighed heavily and let him go. As soon as he was free, so was I.

"Shit.." – I muttered. "I- I refuse to call it art. That was pathetic!" – I yelled. "You guys don't know anything about art, un!", I looked at the three. They were giving No-Fucks-Given faces.

"Are you done?" – Sasori asked.

I stayed in silence.

"Fine then. Let's go." – Sasori stated and turned around.

-xxx-

End of the POV.

* * *

"We're here." – Itachi said.

"Now, you and Sasori will meet the leader in an hour."

Sasori nodded and Deidara gasped, Sasori rolled his eyes. "What a brat."

…

"Brat, un?"

Sasori just ignored him and went to his room.

Deidara was left in the living room.

He sighed, "My freedom's over.. It was better to stay in Iwagakure, then in this shitty Akatsuki or whatever's it called, un."

"Excuse me, fucker?" – Suddenly he heard a voice from behind.

"Who the fuck're you?" – Deidara turned around. He tried to show his best, to act impolite towards them.

"I'm Hidan." – The silver haired guy answered. "And who the fuck are you?"

"My name's Deidara, un. I'm the new member, and the art-." – Deidara replied.

"So, you're Sasori's new partner?" – Hidan cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm Sasori's.. what?" – Deidara asked curiously.

"Partner." – Hidan muttered.

"Really?"

"Blonde.. For the Jashin's sake, why should I had to lie?" – Hidan responded.

"..Oh."

"And why're you here?" – Hidan asked,

Deidara looked at him. "I haven't got any room".

"What? You're Sasori's partner. Sasori must share the room with you." – Hidan announced.

"So, can I sleep?" – Deidara quite yawned.

"For an hour? Of course. Then, I guess, you have to talk to the fucking leader."

"Okay, thanks." – Deidara fake smiled and went to his new room.

He was somehow disappointed, that he had to share the room with Sasori. He was as ugly as fuck, was the fucking opposite of hot and sexy, and his personality, damn that sucked. Even worse, he wasn't an artist.

Deidara sighed, before opening the room.

"What're you doing here, brat?" – He heard a voice. Well. Deidara had to admit, that his voice was sexy.

"I-I. Hidan told me, that we shared the same room. Since we're partners, un." – Deidara mumbled.

He heard the sigh of Sasori. "Alright. Come here, brat. Since we're partners, I have to show you my big secret."

Deidara cocked an eyebrow, and went to Sasori, who was lying on the bed.

He had blood red hair; brown, heartless, but still sexy eyes, and his lips, damn his everything. It was just too hot to handle.

His eyes widened and he slightly blushed. "Wh-What?"

"Yeah, brat." – Sasori cut his throat off. "It's my real form."

Deidara looked in disbelief, "But what's up with this, un?", He pointed to Hiruko.

Sasori lightly chuckled. "I killed the third kazekage, and lots of important people."

"Woah..Did you also kill his son? Since, he disappeared, un." – Deidara shrugged.

"No.. That's the most important reason, why I keep myself inside the Hiruko."

Deidara's head was travelling thousands of questions; What was the most important reason. Why did he kill him. Why was he that heartless. And more. But he ended up with a simple question.

"Hiruko, un?"

Sasori sighed in annoyance. "Get some rest, brat. We-"

"Stop calling me it." – Deidara spoke up.

"And what if I don't?"

Deidara just sighed and ignored him.

"Can I lie on bed?"

Sasori looked at Deidara once more and moved, so, Deidara could lie in bed too.

He yawned. "Sasori, right?"

"Yes."

"…"

"How about you?"

"Deidara, un." – He answered.

"Okay. Deidara." - "Now get some rest and then we will talk to the leader-"

"Is he a girl or boy?"

"Boy." – Sasori responded.

"Oh. What's his name, un?"

Sasori looked at Deidara with harsh look, for making Deidara to realize, that he was annoyed by the blonde. Deidara sighed and looked down.

"It's Pain, but only Konan can call him by his name."

"Who's Konan, un?"

Another annoyed sigh. "The only female member from Akatsuki."

"Oh.. And why is she the only one who can call him by his name?"

"I don't know, brat." – He nearly yelled.

Deidara's looked at the ceiling, tried to ignore the yelling.

"Rest, brat. No more questions for an hour."

Deidara nodded and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Brat, get up."

Sasori was shaking Deidara roughly, before he opened his eyes and yawned. "S-Sasori?"

Sasori sighed, "Yeah. Now get up, or the leader will start picking on us."

Deidara was watching Sasori dumbly, before he realized the situation and quickly got up. "I'm ready."

"Fine."

* * *

"Will he like me, un?" – Deidara was spazzing.

"I don't know, brat." – Sasori just shrugged, besides he was in Hiruko.

"What if he kills me?"

"I don't care."

"B-"

"We're here." – Sasori said, while he opened the door. It was Pain's as called work room.

"Hello, leader. May we come?" – Sasori asked him polite.

"Of course, Sasori." – Deidara heard the voice.

Sasori nodded, pulled Deidara closer and make him walk into the room.

"So. Let me know your name." – The orange haired freaky man crossed his arms together.

"Deidara, un."

"Deidara." – The guy stood up and looked at him, "Welcome to the Akatsuki. I hope you will follow each of our rules and won't break any."

Deidara gasped. "Yeah, yeah. Of course."

"Now, I will give you both time to know each other better, and Sasori learn him everthing each Akatsuki member has to know."

Sasori nodded, rolling his eyes. "Can we go now?"

"Yes."

With that, Sasori and Deidara went back to their room.

* * *

The silence was for the few minutes.

"He's creepy, un." – Deidara mumbled.

Sasori let an annoy sigh and looked at the sitting blonde, "So..I guess, you are obsessed with art, right?" (Anyways, now Sasori was out from Hiruko.)

Deidara nodded and smiled, "Yeah, un. Art is fleeting."

Sasori humorless chuckled, "Brat, you seriously need to grow up. True art is eternal."

"What the fuck, un?"

"It's is, brat."

"NO, un."

"..Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

And their arguing continued till the night came and both of them tired, slept.

* * *

**The next morning.**

"Sasori.."

"Sasori?.."

"Sasori! Wake up,un!" – As soon as Deidara yelled, Sasori jumped up.

"What is it brat" – Said Sasori, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, I want to know, if you're okay with me calling you.. Danna..un?" – Deidara mumbled, looking down.

If you looked at Sasori, you would be as sure as shit, he was too angry and was going to rip Deidara off into pieces, but he gained the patience and cocked an eyebrow, looking at Deidara. "Danna means-"

"Master, I know, un."

Sasori took an annoyed sigh and went back to sleep, "As long as you won't complain about your pet name, I gave, it's fine. Now sleep."

Deidara smiled softly and happily jumped down into the bed, fell asleep easily.

Sasori couldn't help, but smile at the moment.

* * *

So, how was it? I hope you will enjoy it till the end.

Things will just get a lot more interesting, just wait. :3


	2. Regrets

A/N; There will be hard lemon, angst, and more. So if you don't like, don't read. You have been warned already, and it won't be my fault, if you find it strange.

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto. Neither the Akatsuki. If I did, then Akatsuki would be alive and the rest dead. In the first place, Sakura would die. Along with Kakashi, Guy, Killer Bee and many others. X33

* * *

It had already been one month, since Deidara was forced to join the Akatsuki. Now he and Sasori were closer, Deidara wasn't afraid of him anymore and both of them were arguing very often. Besides that, Deidara liked Sasori's respect towards the art. He respected Sasori as an artist and was happy, that he was paired with him. But the only thing disappointed Deidara, was that, Sasori had no respects towards him. For three weeks, all of the Akatsuki worked for making Deidara to forget this 'Un', and finally he did. Plus Sasori made him not to call him 'Danna' anymore, that worked too.

-xxx-

22:30

"Deidara, the leader's calling you." – Itachi whispered as he opened the door partly, slowly.

Deidara quickly got up and walk fast towards the leader's room. He wanted to meet the leader to ask, where Sasori was the whole evening.

As soon as he opened the door, Pain stood up and smiled at him. "Well, if you like to know where Sasori is, I will probably answer and tell you, that now he's in hotel, with Kakuzu. Now he's waiting for me, and Kisame to go there."

Deidara was suprised, opened his mouth to talk, but suddenly Pain interrupted him. "We had to choose one member from each team, and four of us have to go to the mission, which lasts until this night, or until tomorrow."

Pain looked at Deidara, and fake, gentle smiled.

Deidara nodded and went to his room. Lie down on bed and started thinking about Sasori, he wasn't really in love with him, but something inside him was making to feel Deidara like this. It felt like he kind of missed him. Thinking about him and his feelings, slowly, the world went black, as Deidara closed his eyes, got lost into the dreams.

-xxx-

After hours, Deidara heard Konan's yelling in his sleep and jumped up.

"Y-Yes?" – Yawned loudly Deidara, rubbing his eyes.

"It's time for dinner." – Another yelling was yelled, but more quite one.

"Oh." – Deidara groaned and slowly got up.

When he sat down on his chair, waiting for Konan to give him the plate with food, he felt Hidan, who was leaned on the wall, and had his arms crossed, was staring at him, without even blinking.

Deidara couldn't help, but find this annoying, after few seconds, he turned to Hidan, "What?"

Hidan smirked, "Nothing, Dei."

Deidara cocked an eyebrow, stirring the now brought hot soup in the plate, "Dei?"

"Dara."

Deidara just ignored him and went back eating.

After Deidara finished eating, he got up and went to the bathroom to wash his hands. When he was washing, he didn't really hear, that someone came in.

Deidara yelped, when he felt a strong arm was wrapped around his waist and it pulled him closer.

"What's up, Dei? You seem curious." – The guy chuckled and bit Deidara's right ear. Deidara froze in a place, opened his mouth to talk, when the guy sighed in annoyance and turned him around. "For Jashin's sake, say something."

_"Damn, it's him!"_ Deidara tried his best to escape, but Hidan's arm was too strong, so finally he gave up.

Hidan chuckled, "Now, now.. It's too uncomfortable to screw you here, so, mine or yours?"

"Neither, let me go." – Deidara quite yelled, and starting punching Hidan's chest. Hidan glared at Deidara and slapped him across the face, "Shut up, or I swear to Jashin I'll kill you."

Deidara had no other choice, but to stay in silence, other way, this crazy Jashininst would really kill him.

When they got in Hidan's room, Hidan pushed Deidara on the bed and laid on top of him, caring his cheeks.

"So, you were virgin until now, yeah?"

Deidara blushed red, and slightly nodded.

Hidan chuckled and looked down at Deidara's stomach. He took off Deidara's shirt and threw it on the floor. He stared at Deidara's body once more, then smirked. Deidara could tell, Hidan was already hard.

Hidan kissed Deidara roughly, forcing him to open his mouth and let Hidan's tongue play with it.

After finishing playing, he kneeled down and kissed Deidara's collarbone, Deidara gasped at that feeling, biting his tongue to not to moan for Hidan's pleasure.

Since he stopped licking and kissing Deidara's collarbone, he started unzipping his pants and taking his shirt off. Deidara could tell, that he was really hot, the muscles were seeming more pronounced and his body was more taunt than ever.

Hidan moaned from pleasure as he laid back on Deidara, kissing him gentlier. After that, Hidan's hand slowly reached Deidara's member and started rubbing it. Deidara couldn't help, but moan at the feeling. Hidan smirked, as Deidara grinded his hips into Hidan's own. The blonde shut his eyes, trying to avoid the feeling. Rather he would avoid it or not, he still prefered to have the eyes shut.

Smirking, Hidan moved to Deidara's member, licking and sucking it gently. Without even realizing, the blonde pushed his cock deeper in Hidan's mouth. His head was dropped down, when he felt the sharp teeth scraped the base of this erection, Deidara fought to death to not to moan loud.

Deidara now was fully confused, he didn't know, if he wanted Hidan to stop or continue. His eyes were still shut.

Hidan was getting bored of this movement, he let go of the blonde's cock. After then, he went top and moved his lips next to Deidara's ear, "Suck,". Deidara felt three fingers were on his mouth, he gasped, when Hidan sighed in annoyance and roughly shoved his fingers in the blonde's mouth. Deidara was sucking it, waiting for the worse things, which would probably happen.

Hidan enjoyed it as he thought what if it wasn't fingers in blonde's mouth, oh.. that made him harder.

He fastly withdrew his fingers, opened Deidara's legs roughly and shoved three fingers inside, Deidara gasped at this feeling.

His eyes were watery, but he still wouldn't cry. He had to stay still.

"P-Please, stop it~" – Deidara whimpered. "I can't tak-Ughh~"

Because of pain, blonde couldn't even talk, it was hard to stay still. It hurt him so bad.

Hidan smirked at Deidara and started moving his fingers inside, causing two tears to fall down on the blonde's cheeks.

After few minutes, Hidan let go of his ass and sighed, "That was it, Deidara. Now you're officially mine."

Deidara tried to refuse, but he was too tired to do that, "I'm just not that cruel to shove my dick into your ass, this early, so, be happy" – Hidan chuckled at himself, as he stood up, and without even looking at the blonde, he left.

Soon, Deidara's eyes closed, as he fell asleep from the tiredness.

-xxx-

_"Deidara,"_

_"Deidara, wake up,"_

Deidara heard voices calling out for him, but everything was black. He figured out, he was sleeping, but he just was too weak to open his eyes. After few seconds, he felt someone slapped him, it wasn't that hard, but not that soft either. So it made Deidara to open his eyes and jump up. And this was when, his curious face turned into the soft smile, when he recognized, who the figure, sitting next to him, was. Which looked quite furious.

"You have already come..?"

Red head's face hadn't changed, "..I guess.."

Deidara slightly blushed, he just realized, that he asked kind of stupid question.

His eyes widened, when he remembered all the things, which happened hours ago. He nervously put his blankets off to see, if he was naked or not, or if he had some marks left. After looking at his body rapidly, he sighed in release, that he had boxers on, and hadn't have some marks left.

"Well.." – Deidara heard Sasori, who was seemed curious. "What was that for?"

"N-"

"It's alright. I'm here to listen." – Sasori moved closer and smiled at him.

_"Wow."_ Deidara was surprised, _"Sasori, and that kind? Oh no, I guess it's just a dream."_ He then again looked at the red head, who had just sat there patiently and waited for the blonde to answer. _'Should I have to tell him? I'm as sure as hell, he will help me.. Ugh-!'_

"The reason is," – Deidara started, and looked at Sasori, who just nodded, giving a clue, to Deidara to continue it. The younger artist swallowed, "Hidan.., at first, he was teasing me, like staring me all the time, I was eating, and calling me 'Dei', but then when I was in the bathroom, washing my hands, he came over there and dragged me into his room, started raping me. After he was done, he told me, that I was his property. That's it.~"

Now Deidara felt fully ashamed, but he didn't regret, what he had just said to Sasori. All of these things happened sudden, while Deidara was waiting Sasori to comfort him, he heard him chuckle.

"Pathetic.."

"P- ..What?" – Now Deidara was fully confused. He didn't expect Sasori for saying this.

"You, Deidara. You're pathetic."

Deidara felt his eyes got watery, _Sasori? W-Why did he say this to him? It wasn't really needed, seriosuly._

There was a silence for a few seconds,

"So.."

Deidara looked at Sasori and cocked an eyebrow.

"Hidan said, you are his property, right?"

Deidara didn't know, why did Sasori ask him that, but just ignoring this fact, he nodded slightly.

"Oh.." – Sasori groaned and lazily got up, "I guess, I have to have a little talk with him first, before I'll-"

"Deidara and Sasori! Come down right now, the dinner's ready!" – They heard, Konan yelled.

"Bitch," – Sasori muttered.

Deidara glared hard at him. Like, he really appreciated Konan. He could really mention her as his only close friend. She was always giving him advices and helped him in many situation. So, talking shit about Konan made Deidara mad.

"She's not."

"Whatever brat, come on."

-xxx-

Now everybody was with the table, sitting.

Kakuzu wasn't eating, he just sat there and read newspaper called _'How To Get 35$ Everyday. (Easy steps.)' _After finished reading, he left the room without eating. Then when Kisame, Pain and Zetsu had done eating, they went to their rooms.

There were left only five people; Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Itachi and Konan washing the dishes.

Itachi sighed, Deidara and Hidan looked at him. Nothing. Itachi again sighed, Deidara and Hidan again looked at him. Nothing again. Still sighed, now Sasori, Deidara and Hidan looked at him. Another sigh and Hidan punched table with his fist. "WHAT, FUCKER?!"

Itachi sighed, Hidan opened his mouth to talk, scowl, when Itachi cut his throat off, "Nothing, Albinos," Hidan growled at the last word, then Itachi continued, chuckling at his 'joke', "I'm going to help Konan." And with, that word, he went to the closest room, where was Konan, washing dishes.

"What's up with him..?" – Deidara growled, unluckily he forgot, what Hidan did to him, and how Sasori was acting towards him.

Hidan looked at Deidara, little chucked and shrugged, then looked at his food, continue eating.

And Sasori just smirked, "Are you that interested?"

_"Shit."_ Deidara thought to himself, now he remembered. "I just asked."

"Oh." – Sasori continued smirking.

"Blondie, you look hot." – Hidan mumbled, "I can't wait for another night to come." He grabbed his member and moaned at the last words.

Sasori 'wow'-ed and looked at Deidara, who just blushed like mad, and glared at Hidan, "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

Hidan bit his lip, smirking, and looking straight at Deidara, "Nothing, just-"

"Shut the fuck up." – Deidara quite yelled and stormed out from the room.

Hidan and Sasori were left.

"This bitch." – Hidan growled under his breath,

Sasori a little chuckled, "Oh well. I want to talk to you."

Hidan smirked, cocking an eyebrow, "Spit it up."

-xxx-

Deidara just laid on the bed, was hugging the pillow, when he recognized the door was slowly opening.

It made Deidara goosebumps, he quickly stood up and glared at the door, "Go aw-"

"It's me Dei, Konan."

Deidara felt relaxed as he sighed and sat down on the bed, "Oh, I'm sorry. Come in."

"It's alright." – Konan smiled and sat down on Deidara's and Sasori's bed.

"Deidara, what's wrong? You haven't even finished your food." – Deidara looked at Konan, she seemed worried, unlike his partner, so he decided to tell her the truth.

"Well. Remember when Sasori, the leader, Kisame and Kakuzu were gone? Today.~"

Konan looked cocky, "Uhmm..You mean yesterday?"

Deidara's eyes widened, "It was yesterday..? Oh-"

"You just fell asleep till the noon."

"What time is it?"

"It's 15:40".

Deidara opened his mouth to talk, when Konan started, "You were looking so tired and..sweaty.." Konan sighed, "What happened?"

"Well, yesterday, when I was eating, I caught Hidan staring at me, it annoyed me, and then when, I walked into the bathroom, he came over there and dragged me into his room, then he.." – Deidara felt tear was about to come down from his left eye, but the blonde still stood strong, he had to. He didn't have enough time to cry for this bastard.

"He, raped me." - Deidara took a deep breath before saying this.

He sat still for few seconds, when he felt Konan's soft hands pulled him close and hugged him. Deidara hugged her back, _damn_, he was so lucky for having such a kind of friend.

"T-thanks."

"You're welcome." – Konan softly smiled at him.

Then, they started talking about some different things, changing the topic, for hours.

20:51

Suddenly both of them froze in place.

"Oh well. Who I see. Konan." – Sasori smirked at her before turning to Deidara, "What are you doing here? Came to piss my partner off?"

"No." – Deidara glared hard at Sasori, "Go away, we're talking. And about what, it's none of your business."

Now Sasori seemed angry, Konan could tell, that his fists were squeezed.

"Oh, well well." – Konan groaned, "I'll go now. Dei, see you later, tomorrow, I guess." – She whispered to him the last words and went as quickly as she could.

As soon as, Konan closed the door, Sasori chucked.

-Deidara's POV.-

When Konan closed the door and Sasori chuckled, it felt like I was going to faint or die in fear. This was when my shivering started as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I haven't really thought Sasori of this way. He was acting actually different, or maybe.. I didn't know him very well.

I looked away, trying to avoid and ignore him.

"I talked to Hidan," – Sasori started. It caught my attention and I turned to him.

-End of the POV-

Sasori smirked, "And Hidan told me, that you're no longer his property.."

Sasori's smirk even go wider, "You're his bitch. Our bitch. Everyone's bitch.. or should I say whore?"

He said, as he walked closer to the blonde. Deidara took few steps back, but unfortunately, Sasori was stronger. He pulled Deidara to his feet, and threw his body facedown over the side of his bed. "Sasori, please, don't.." – Deidara nearly cried. Sasori smirked at this 'pathetic' blonde. Pulling Deidara's waist over to the edge of the bed, the redhead grabbed shirts hanging from the blonde's closet and ripped the shirts apart. Tying the torn shirts to the legs of the bed, he quickly spread Deidara's and tied his ankles to the legs of the bed.

Walking around to the other side of the bed, Sasori grabbed Deidara's arms and quickly tied each wrists with a torn shirt. Pulling the shirt tight, he managed to stretch the blonde over their twin sized bed and tie shirt wrapped around blonde's wrists to the legs of the bed. The redhead was looking down at the boy, who was now crying. Sasori enjoyed the sight of the blonde spread out before him. He slipped off Deidara's pants and shirt. Anyways, Deidara's ass was still covered in boxers. The blonde begged for mercy, "Please, Sasori don't~" He was facing the floor, eyes watery.

Sasori pulled Deidara's hair, made him look up, "Now now, brat. I'm the only one, who can talk. And you, you can only beg me for more. Understand or not?"

Deidara simply nodded. He didn't dare to refuse.

Sasori smirked, unbuttoned his pants and pulled his huge cock out. The ten inch cock stood at attention only inches away from the blonde's face. "Well, open your mouth, brat and suck down all my manly seed, I guess you suck really good."

Deidara was completely in misunderstood, in two days his normal life changed into hell_. "I don't have to give up."_ Deidara thought to himself. "And why should I?"

Sasori's evil smirk turned into glare and he slapped Deidara across the face, "If you don't, I swear, I will beat the shit out of you."

Deidara's eyes widened, as he started begging, "Please anything, but not this~"

Sasori looked at him with playful look, he really enjoyed the sight of sobbing blonde on the bed.

"Shit." – Sasori scowled, "I guess, I have to teach you some respect and gratitude."

Reaching down, Sasori grasped the boxers, which was covering the blonde's ass, and ripped the material off. Throwing the boxer aside, he kneaded Deidara's ass . Feeling the hands caressing his butt checks, Deidara straggled against his bounds and begged for mercy.

`Releasing the blonde's cheeks, Sasori placed two fingers on Deidara's mouth, "Suck."

Deidara refused and cocked his head away, this made Sasori to release the sigh, "Brat, listen. You have to be thankful to me for not placing my fingers inside your ass without even drenching it. Now, SUCK."

Deidara had no other choice, but to suck it. After Sasori felt, that his fingers were already wet, he spread the younger's legs. Then without any concern for the blonde, he rammed his two fingers into the asshole. Deidara bucked up and down as his ass was torn open by the thrusting and wiggling fingers. "Oh god, that hurts! Please stop, Sasori please! Ugh~" Sasori ignored Deidara's pleas, and repeatedly shoved his fingers deep into the boy's ass. Pushing as hard, as he could, he made Deidara's hips rise off the bed as the blonde suffered through the cruel fingering.

Pulling his fingers out of Deidara's ass, Sasori jumped up the bed, and grabbed the blonde's hair. He made the blonde sit up and smirking, he positioned his cock in front of Deidara's round lips, and said "Open wide, brat. You better lick me good, and I better not feel any of those pearly white teeth of yours on my dick." Deidara slightly nodded and opened his mouth. Thrusting forward, Sasori moved his cock past the blonde's and felt his cock gliding over the younger boy's hot wet tongue. Moaning with pleasure, the redhead filled Deidara's mouth with his big cock. After this, Sasori wrapped his hands behind the blonde's head, so that, Deidara would be powerless to stop him from ramming the head of his huge cock into the back of his mouth. Then without warning, he rammed his cock deep into the blonde's throat.

Feeling the huge staff of the red head's meat moving past his tonsils and into his throat, Deidara gagged. He had to fight his natural reaction to throw up as the rock-hard cock pounded past the back of his mouth, and then went deep into his throat. Unable to speak with his mouth so full of the red head's cock, he couldn't even scream. The only sound heard beyond Sasori's grunts of pleasure were Deidara's muffled whimpers of protest as the redhead brutally assaulted his face. Unable to breathe, Deidara squirmed and desperately tried to get the cock out of his air passage. Remembering the older's threat's though, Deidara kept his teeth off the redhead's huge cock, and he was powerless to stop the older from blocking his airway. After waiting two full minutes and enjoying the sight of the boy's face grow red and then white from lack of oxygen, Sasori reluctantly pulled his cock completely out of the boy's throat and mouth. Watching the blonde gasp for air, Sasori rubbed his cock over the younger's face.

Moving his cock past the blonde's lips, the redhead drove his cock back into the boy's face. Back and forth he moved his cock over Deidara's tongue and rammed his cock deep into the boy's throat. Only briefly stopping his assault every minute or so to let the boy catch his breath, Sasori used the blonde's hot mouth for his own enjoyment. The sight of the blonde's tears and his muffled cries only added to his enjoyment.

Pounded in and out of the boy's mouth, Sasori held Deidara's head in a death grip as he moved his cock over the younger's tongue and deep into the boy's throat. Then with a loud grunt, Sasori's cock exploded in the blonde's mouth.

Deidara was stunned to suddenly find the back of his throat and his mouth flooded with the hot, sticking cum. Gagging, he tried to spit the salty cum out his mouth, but Sasori held the boy's head firm as his cock shoot wave after wave of hot salty cum into the boy's throat. Deidara, disgusted by his first taste of a man's cum, had no other choice but to swallow the hot slime down. Finishing his climax, Sasori, slowly pulled his softening cock past Deidara's lips. Watching his cock drool a line of cum over Deidara's lips, the redhead ordered the boy "Lick my cum off with your lips, brat. You better get use to that taste, because from now on, you are nothing, but Akatsuki's whore." Slapping the boy on the side of the head, he asked "Understand, brat?" Grunting in pain from the slap, Deidara meekly answered, "Yeah." He then darted his tongue between his lips, and licked the last of the man's slimy sperm off of his lips and swallowed the older's seed.

Admiring how the boy's spirit was already broken, Sasori smiled as he thought of all the fun he was going to have raping and torturing this young artist, everyday.

Listening to the crying boy, and his pleasurable sobbing was too much for the red head. Sasori released his cock from Deidara's mouth. He once moved to the younger's spread-eagled legs and quickly undressed. Dropping his clothes to the floor, stroked his cock, and then grabbed the boy's ass cheeks. Feeling the boy's tight ass meat, and squeezing it with his hands, he pulled his cheeks apart and peered down at the blonde's tiny asshole. Licking three fingers on one hand, he moved his fingers down to the boy's crinkled opening. Sticking the tip of his index finger into the boy's ass, Sasori started sinking his finger deep into the boy's tight ass. The younger boy groaned as he felt the new invasion of his body. Deidara, of course, didn't like it, but there was no way he could stop him. After sticking, Sasori got up and went to the bathroom, searching for the lubricant.

He finally searched the lubricant, and rubbed the oil of it on his hard cock. While he was rubbing it, he continued thrusting fingers inside the blonde's hole. Deidara groaned as the fingers, spread the cold lotion up his stretched ass. Suddenly, the fingers were gone, and the blonde felt a huge hot rod positioned between his ass cheeks. Swallowing with fear, Deidara immediately realized what the huge hot rod was, and he knew that the hot pole of burning cock was going to be shoved up his ass. "No, please~ Sasori, don't~" He started begging. Ignoring his begging, Deidara felt the hot log of Sasori's cock burning against the crinkled opening of his asshole. Then, the redhead thrusted forward with all his might, and the head of his ten-inch cock slid past Deidara's tight sphincter muscle.

The blonde screamed for mercy as the tip of the big, hot cock burned up into his tight ass. After few minutes, he released Deidara's asshole and chuckled at him, "We're done here, brat. And you have to get used to it, you know." Suddenly, Sasori's expression kind of changed, "Oh, it's already night, brat. Sleep." – With, that he released the blonde.

Deidara slighty nodded, few seconds then, he felt tears were coming down from his cheeks, he tried his best not to make Sasori heard, the blonde's sobbing and not to feel more pathetic than he felt before. Now, he really hated Sasori, and knew, that more pain would come the next each day. Damn, why did he have to tell Sasori all of these? 'We learn from mistakes', yeah right. Regrets.

* * *

**So, here it comes. OwO**

**Things got more interesting. :33**

**If you read my info, then it's the fanfic, I was talking about. ((:**

**So, keep reading. And yeah, neither Sasori, neither Hidan loves Dei. Poor him. B(**

**YET.**

**Okay, bye. And review or favourite, if you liked. ;_;**

**K, that might not be your favourite, but nothing will be wrong, if you review.**

**Plus if you have questions pm me.**

**Bye and get ready for the next one. See ya.P.S. My grammar and writting style sucks, I know. Sorry, that I can't be as perfect as Woolfy, Akuma, Keono or others.**

**P.S. If I don't have at least two reviews at that, I won't update. Sorry, I don't only write this for myself, I want to share my imaginations with you. **


End file.
